Chemistry of Middle-Earth
by caharin
Summary: Sharon Densley is a chemistry student from London. She isn't so geeky or nerdy, nor is she one of the perfect students. She lives quite a life in London, with her friends being her family after losing both of her parents. Her life is normal - until she knocks a dwarf out in her apartment with a pan. What will happen with her and the company that landed in her kitchen? Thorin/OC.


**Hello, dear readers! Welcome to my very first fanfic!**

**This is a story of a normal chemistry student, getting a very special visit – characters from a book she never read and the movie she watched only once or twice! How will she get along with those fellows? Read on!**

* * *

'' Let's get out of this foul place!''  
Thorin shouted, jumping over several skeletons and rotten... remains of... whatever it once was.  
The company was glad to do so, for the stench was simply unbearable.

Gandalf went after him, while Thorin called out for the last dwarves in the cave. He paused when he heard a small clang beneath him, only to see that his staff was leaned on a small blade, made by elves for sure. He smiled, taking that blade as well, for no Elvish blade should be thrown away. He knew that the sword Thorin and he took were very fine, and this seemed one of those kind as well, only shorter.

_Might be a good weapon for our dear hobbit_. He thought, taking it, before he frowned upon seeing a small, glowing stone beneath the dirt. He took it, seeing that it glowed blue, like a small star in his hand. '' What on earth would this be?'' He murmured, exiting the cave while still looking at the glowing, warm stone in his hand. The stone stopped glowing when he stepped on the sunlight, but it was still warm.  
Thorin, who was making sure everyone gets out of that cave, saw that the wizard was frowning over a small thing. He frowned, approaching the wizard and peaking to see what was he holding.

'' What is that?'' He asked, but the wizard shrugged his shoulders.

'' I'm afraid that I do not know.'' He answered, but then he felt light-headed. He stumbled, leaning on the cave wall.

'' Gandalf?'' Thorin asked, worried. Gandalf dropped the stone, feeling much better. He could only watch the panting wizard, before he took a look on the stone, picking it up.  
He noticed that it was warm, very warm, but then he felt light-headed as well. He dropped the stone as well, feeling how his stomach suddenly became a bit too sensitive towards the cave stench.  
He felt the urge to simply throw up, but managed to keep it under control by covering his mouth with his right hand.

He removed it after some while, taking several deep breaths to calm himself down. He opened his eyes, still feeling quite bad.  
The company noticed that the two looked sick, approaching them while whispering in confusion.

But before anything could be said, they all felt dizzy and disoriented.

And before they could do anything, their visions turned black. The last thing they remembered was falling on the earthy, moist ground, while their eyes shut close, leaving them to see only darkness around.

* * *

Sharon woke up from her slumber, yawning slightly as she opened her sleepy eyes. She then smiled, knowing that she finally passed the test she was learning for months. _Months._

Oh, and what was she studying? Well, she was enrolling the University of Oxford, trying to become a chemical engineer. She wasn't one of those super smart students, nor did she have all straight A's, but she had will and brain to finish this.

And now, she finally passed the last test on the year, successfully ending her third year with a well written algebra exam. The one she knew she had to pass, otherwise she would have to struggle for months to get another chance.  
After the results were posted, she came home, dead-tired. She didn't even make coffee, she didn't take a look on her Facebook page, where her friends waited for the results. She didn't even take the shower she so desired while waiting in the hall.

She went straight to her bedroom, changing her clothes before collapsing onto her blanket-covered bed, snuggling into the warm brown blanket with a smile before falling asleep.  
She blinked several times to wake up completely, taking a small look on the digital clock on her locker. 19:56 glowed in red numbers, making her stretch and yawn again, before she stood up to uncover the curtains from the window.

It was already night in London, as the Sun set almost half an hour ago. It wasn't pitch dark, but it wasn't very light anymore. The calm street was empty, only several cars were out. Her bike was in the hallway downstairs just in case.  
Her apartment was big, but the only reason was that it belonged to her family she lost in less than five years. Fortunately, her father's bank account had enough money to provide her everything she needed.

She took a short look at the city from her apartment, before she went into the kitchen, barefoot in her light purple pyjama. She took out two eggs from the fridge and took a flat, but hard pan from the cupboard.

She was just about to turn on the stove fire, when her eyes looked at the small bowl, filled with chocolate cookies she loved. She tried not to, but her stomach was simply to hungry; she took one of the cookies, smiling when she bit off a piece of it.

And in that moment, she heard something like an explosion behind her, followed by grumbles and groans. She froze, slowly turning around, before she took her pan and hid somewhere, while watching the pile of wriggling people in the middle of her kitchen from the safe distance.

Thorin groaned, rubbing his forehead while trying to get Bofur off him. He stood up, looking around, only to find himself in a very, very strange environment; strange looking white doors, one above another, were just behind a small, but long bar (?) table, with two handles and several photos pinned on it. Just right by the thing was a black board with four lighter circles, all different sized. There was more free space then, interrupted by several bowls and bags. Above it were several wooden cupboards, while behind him was a small, black table with six chairs around it. On it were several thick books with coloured titles, all containing one mutual words. Chemistry.  
While he was looking around, the company got on its feet, looking around in confusion. Even the wizard was completely confused with the place they were in.

'' Where are we?'' Ori asked, looking around while firmly gripping his journal, the only thing he truly cared about having near. The only _thing_, his brothers weren't counting. Unlike his journal, they were alive. But probably much stupider than the leather-covered book, that was for sure.

'' I do not know.'' Gandalf said, not recognizing this place. Thorin looked at him, seeing his confused frown. '' I've never been in a place like this.''

'' It doesn't matter now.'' Thorin said, pacing towards the kitchen door. He turned around to the company, while Sharon firmly gripped the pan. '' We will search this place. We have to find out what we are doing he-''

He was interrupted when he turned around towards the door, receiving a pan hit right into his face. The pan clanged loudly, and he stumbled back, snapping his eyes open, feeling quite disoriented.  
When his vision cleared a bit, he saw a young girl, two or three centimetres taller than him, watching the now concaved pan in shock.  
'' Holy fuck!'' She exclaimed, flipping the pan in her hands, before looking up at the dwarf she just hit. He stumbled towards her, and she, getting scared, smacked him into the face again, making him stumble back even more, before his eyes rolled back and he fell on the floor.  
'' Mother of hell!'' She exclaimed, looking back at the even more concaved pan. '' This was supposed to be indestructible!''

The dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard were simply looking at her in admiration, not believing what just happened. She knocked Thorin out... _with a pan._  
She groaned in annoyance. '' Great! There goes my best pan!'' She said, throwing it on the table, before freezing as she saw the rest of the company looking at her with wide eyes.

Her eyebrows raised, confused. '' H-hi.'' She stuttered, giving them a faint smile. Their faces still didn't change.

'' Did you just... knocked... him... out...''

'' With a pan?!'' A blonde person with braided moustache started, but the brown-haired one from his left, though with no beard, continued.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was still confused. '' Well... yeah.'' She said, smiling shyly. '' Uhm... one question.'' She said, taking the hold of her concaved pan again, watching out not to step on the unconscious person. '' Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my apartment?'' She asked, frowning.

The tallest of them all, all dressed in grey, cleared his throat before he introducing.  
'' My name is Gandalf the Grey, and these are Bilbo Baggins, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori and Dori.'' He pointed on each dwarf and the hobbit, but too fast for her to remember. He smiled, before adding: '' It seems like you already met Thorin.'' He pointed on the unconscious dwarf, while she was still staring at him with a frown.

'' Wait, so... you guys are that company that tries to get back that big gold-filled mountain from a red, winged lizard?'' She asked, and they exchanged confused looks.

'' How do you know for our quest?'' A bald, tattooed dwarf said, piercing her with his look.

She only huffed, smiling. '' And you are in my apartment?'' They nodded shyly, still shocked.  
She shook her head, not believing a thing. '' Okay, I'm definitely high or something, or I'm hallucinating, because you guys... are not real.'' She threw her hands up, still holding the famous pan, while the dwarves frowned, getting even more confused with her behaviour. '' I mean, you can't be real.'' She said, stepping back. '' And you definitely not- oh my God, you _are_ real.'' She said as she felt Thorin's leg behind her, looking at it shortly and murmuring the last words before she too passed out.

The dwarves simply looked at her as she fell down, while Fili and Kili exchanged knowing looks.  
Gandalf smiled; this might even be fun.

* * *

**Well, hoped you liked the beginning! Unfortunately, the second chapter comes only the next month, and I'm afraid that there's no way I could update faster. Sorry :/**

**Next chapter: what surprises are waiting for Sharon when she wakes up? Starting with the waking up itself?**  
**What is that stone Gandalf found? And who is this girl exactly?**

**Be patient – the next update will surely be as soon as possible!**


End file.
